Trust me
by thaliavamps28
Summary: Annabeth lived her life passing from foster home to foster home. She doesn't want to be adopted but she's obligated to. What happens when she's adopted and have a new annoying brother? As everybody knows opposites attract and sparks will fly between she and her new brother. summary sucks, rated T just to make sure. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, this is my new story. I'm really sorry for deleting _The Olympians hostage_ I think it wasn't a good story. I hope you like it and please review. And I'm sorry its too small I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Prologue**

**Annabeth POV**

I grew up hearing amazing stories about my mother, how beautiful and intelligent she was. My dad always said I have her beautiful grey eyes and I'm too smart like her. In my opinion she was a genius.

She left me and my father when I was just a new born to follow her dreams and I admire her for that. Not the part she left me but the part she followed her dreams and realizes them. She become a famous and succeed architect and opened her own company. I pretend to do the same, be a succeed architect and command the company she left me.

One night, when I was six, I heard my dad sobbing in his office. I asked what was wrong and he said mom had a car accident and didn't survive. I felt like a part of me died with her. I hugged my dad as tight as I could because I knew he was going to need my support and I his.

One year later he remarried with a brunet named Susan. At the beginning I thought she was going to be like Cinderella stepmom so I didn't get along with her but then found her really nice. Months later come the twins, Bobby and Mathew, my two little brothers.

We were a really a happy family, it was like a dream who suddenly turned to be a nightmare. It was a sunny day, the perfect time to make a picnic at the beach as my family always does. In the car was animated, mom and dad talking and laughing about something at mom's work and the twins fighting with a toy.

A car come in our direction really fast, I hear mom scream and fear in the twins face. My heart beat accelerated, my scream stuck in my throw, a pain hit my head and a warm liquid fell making me dizzy and then everything black out.

That day a little girl lost her whole family and the other part of me died too. Since then I have lived from foster home to foster home and when I made twelve decided that was going to end, I don't want to be adopted. I'm done with suffering, I don't want to be alive anymore, and I'm done with the couples who adopt me. They or have their own child or get tired of me and I always get back to the orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! So here it is the second chapter, hope you like it.**

**I'm writing a Hunger Games fanfic with a friend **_**Troubled Pregnancy**_** if you would like to read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

Annabeth

dream

_My eyes try to adjust in the darkness around me. It's cold and I'm freezing though I have a jacket. I step back till I found a wall and sit with my legs to my chest and my head between my knees. _

_Usually I'm not afraid of the dark, actually it makes me feel comfortable, but right now it was different. I am completely frightened, afraid of whatever is in it. _

_The cry of babies catch my attention, maybe two I think. I get up and followed the sound, it was a familiar baby cry sound like... Bobby and Matthew. How could it be? I mean... My thoughts were a mess and without realizing it I was running to them. _

_Another voice appears screaming my name. It was a male father. I stayed frozen, in the middle of the darkness choosing which way to go. My feet didn't move, it was like they were glued to the ground. _

_Unfortunately, two more voices joined to this infernal chant. My mother and Susan. The voices started echoing in my head screaming my name desperately like their lives depended on me. I fell on my knees and put my hands on my ears trying to stop the unbearable pain they were causing and screamed too._

end of the dream

I woke up crying and immediately shut my mouth with a hand to smoother the sobs. It was the third time this week I have the same dream.

I wiped my tears and went to the bathroom to take a shower. My body was shaking though it isn't cold. The hot water it was like the rain taking everything with her wherever she goes. In this case it was washing my dream away, my thoughts, my everything. It was only me and the water.

Everyone was already in the dinning room and for my surprise, the orphanage director, Chiron was there too.

"Now that we're all here" he said"I'm gonna make a announcement" Í haven't heard these words for over a year and half and I know them very well. Someone's gonna be adopted and hope is in that highest moment than the smell of bacon in the room. "Today we have the visit of Mr. and Mrs. Blofis and I presume you already know for what. So children, don't do anything crazy to scare them" That made everyone laugh.

Two hours later a black prius parked in front of the orphanage. Through the window of my room I could see the curly brown hair of a women but not her face.

Downstairs everyone was in their best behaviour to make a good impression. Mrs. Blofis greeted everyone with a smile. Her hair was in a ponytail with her curls falling wild on her back. She was elegant and seemed very friendly.

"Hi Annabeth" she said. I froze and everyone looked at me with some jelousy in their . Blofis knew my name without even asking which means only one thing. I'm gonna be adopted.

I'm confuse and don't know if smile in politness but I wasn't in the mood. Chiron looked at me expectantly waiting that I could say anything.

"I...I" the words seemed stuck in my throat "Nice to meet you Mrs. Blofis." I finally said.

"Please, call me Sally" Her eyes were sparkling and somehow that made me smile, a genuine smile.

"Maybe we could talk more comfortably in my office." Chiron said and led us to the door aside of the kitchen.

I sat in the couch but Sally sat in a chair in front of me.

"Mrs. Blofis..." Chiron started to say but was interrupted by a man running.

"No, wait. I'm here!" he said. He was tall with with some gray hair and the long jacket makes him look younger.

"I'm sorry, this is Paul. What happened?" Sally said. He sat in a chair aside of her.

"The kids...give a party...at school. I tell you later." He said between breath's.

"Paul, this Annabeth" Sally introduced and he look at me like he haven't seen me when he entered.

"Hi Annabeth" he said with a smile.

"As I was saying," Chiron said"We need to fill some papers and..."

"Why don't we talk about ourselves first?" Sally suggests. Talking about me isn't my favourite thing, it reminds me of the person I became, the person I don't want to be. Sally must have seen my hesitation because she started talking.

"Well, I work on a candy store and Paul is a teacher. I have a son and 2 nephews living with me. They're about your age."

I sighted and started talking."I'm Annabeth and I'm sixteen. I love read, school and my favourite color is grey." Chiron looked at me surprised, probably thought I couldn't do it and actually I thought the same thing. How could I talk about myself without bringing my ghosts from the past? I can't stay with them forever so it's time to bury them and start a new life.


End file.
